Many computer blade systems have blades that are physically thick enough to fit multiple disk drives in a stacked configuration within the blade envelope. Some of these blade systems stack drives that are front side accessible in multiple layers but only stack the non-accessible or internal drives in a single layer. Other blade systems may stack the internal drives on top of each other in multiple layers. Unfortunately, when the internal drives are stacked in layers, the lower drives can only be accesses sequentially. The upper drives must be removed before the lower drives may be accessed. Because the internal drives are not front side accessible and can only be accessed sequentially, they are not hot swappable.